


It's Still You (No matter what I do)

by FireSoul



Series: Captain Canary Week 2018 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCweek2018, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Len is fine with his girlfriend kissing other women throughout history, he really is, but even he can't help but wonder about it when she goes a step further.





	It's Still You (No matter what I do)

She calls it liberation.

As they make their way throughout all of history it’s no secret that some time periods are a little more closed minded than others when it comes to sexuality, and closed minds aren’t exactly the types that Sara gets along with.

It’s because of this fact that Leonard keeps his mouth shut when it comes to his girlfriend’s occasional flirting with women throughout history. She only does it when she’s sure the other woman in question is suppressing her own desires on a daily basis, and he isn’t so insecure with himself that he ever believes her feelings towards him are changing. He knows where he stands with her, what they have, and so he trusts her to do what she needs to liberate some of the closeted women they come across.

But today wasn’t one of those cases.

After the mission’s debriefing, which is basically a formal session of Rip criticizing them and everything they did on said mission, they all go off to change from their period disguises back into their everyday clothes. After six months of dating, and some of Jax’s renovations to the ship reaching the barracks, Leonard and Sara have been sharing a room for quite some time. She’s only a step ahead of him as they enter, and he’s grateful that the doors on this ship are scanner activated and thus incapable of slamming, because he has a feeling that if he were actually the one responcible for closing the door behind himself he might accidently do so a littler harsher than necessary today.

Still, after the door slides into place and there is a significantly decreased danger of them being interrupted or overheard, he lets the quite drag out.

Sara seems oblivious to his being bothered by what happened today, or perhaps she’s just waiting for him to admit it.

It is a silly concern, really, because he does know where they stand and what they have is real. But, all the same, they haven’t been together quite long enough that he can confidently assume she would _never_ leave him for some woman she meets while they’re on the job, even if he does know for certain that he is never going to leave her.

“So,” he finds himself finally saying, and it should be noted that Sara is already half undressed by this point whilst he has only just now removed his feathered hat. “How did everything go with The Queen?”

She’s rolling her eyes whens he turns to face him, a dirty little smirk on her face that he wants to believe his for him, but he thinks is instead for a memory.

It’s probably both.

“Oh, you know,” she casually shrugs, taking a few innocent steps towards him. “Nothing eventful.”

He raises an eyebrow at that, because she’s torturing him and she knows it. Fortunately her resolve breaks in that moment and she reaches up to wrap her arms around his neck with a smile.

“Why?” She questions, “Are you jealous?”

He hums, hands moving automatically to her hips. “You did miss the fight,” he reminds her, “She must have been something special, and if she seduced you…” He trails off, now it’s her turns to hum, leaning back just enough so that she is almost hanging off his shoulders as she studies him.

Eventually, though, she brings herself back in, closer than before, and presses a light kiss to his lips.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs, barely loud enough to be heard even with their extremely close proximity. He opens his mouth to tell her that they aren’t having this conversation because he’s looking for an apology, he trusts her more than that and would never put her at fault if she did decide she no longer wants him, though he hates to even consider that.

“She was the one who came on to me, and I stopped it before it went any further than making out but it’s not like I didn’t know what she wanted when it started.”

She’s looking up at him with guilty eyes as she explains herself, like she’s trying to guess how he’s going to respond to her telling him how far things went.

Truthfully, he isn’t sure himself. On one hand he can only guess just _how_ heated that make out session was based on the severity with which her lady in waiting dress was messed up by the time she regrouped with the team, and after the fight no less. Maybe a more reasonable man would say that how far things went hardly makes a difference, or would point out that while it’s one thing for her to kiss other women who are being forced to repress their true sexuality in an effort to draw them out and show them that happiness is possible, that wasn’t the case today.

Finally he sighs, his mind made up with a decision. “I’m sorry too.”

Sara furrows her brow at his words, the corners of her mouth turning downwards in a frown as her grip loosens behind his neck, though her hands don’t move to let him go, not when his own tighten on her hips despite what he’s said.

“If you can be seduced by some stuck up queen who, if the other people around that chateaux were anything to go by, smells like an old woman’s attic, then clearly I need to up my game.”

Sara’s frown turns to a grin as she laughs at his statement, and he smirks at the sight before him.

“So we’re ok?” She asks, almost pleadingly, and her grip returns to normal behind his head, her arms resting securely on his shoulders.

“As long as I’m still the one you’re coming home to,” he replies and now it’s her turn to smirk.

“Always Crook,” she promises, leaning in and pressing soft, loving kiss to his lips before pulling back again. “Always.”


End file.
